


Jade's Diary

by sneakyroguethief



Series: Tales of Champions [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, High Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyroguethief/pseuds/sneakyroguethief
Summary: campaign diary of my firbolg druid/monk





	1. the flooding of Milao

I went to Milao.  Farmer needed help.  Oh no, her name.  I should have-- those are important to people.  I need to remember that.  I don’t know if I will see her again.  But if she needs more things carried, and I am still here, I can learn.

There was an explosion and then water and panicking people.  I rushed to find the water.  There was a hole in the levee and people in green cloaks gathered around it.  I tried to figure out how to fix it before talking to them, but houses would not work and I cannot lift the trees to stop the water.  Not even I am that strong.

Then, there were others.  One of them, a man with long pretty hair, he saw that the green cloaks were making it worse and called out to them to stop trying to hurt the levee and flood the town.  But then the people in green cloaks got angry with us.  I don’t understand why.  They attacked us.  I sent out Bear to help.  I like Bear, it is a happy shade of yellow.  The water kept getting deeper around us.  We needed to help stop it, but the green cloaks kept trying to get in our minds and hurt us with their weapons.

There was a really sweet one who joined in to help, and he healed me.  He reminds me of Ap'tya.  I miss him.  And Em'rya.  I hit the people who tried to hurt the caring one with her staff the way that she showed me.  The green cloaks held onto their weapons really well though.  The caring one ended up protecting me more than I could him.

There was another explosion and the water got deeper.

The little one with soft fluffy hair talked one of the green cloaks out of fighting.  He seems kind. I think he said his name was Vee.  He helped turn the one who was called Alvan away from Sebek.  It hurt my heart to hear that before this Sebek that Alvan used to worship Eldath.  She is so kind and good, it is hard to think that she wouldn’t be fulfilling to Alvan’s needs.  But with Sebek out of his mind, perhaps now he will return to her.

The man with the pretty hair was injured very badly, but I found him after a moment and helped heal him as Atya and Emya taught me.  He found the man with the arrows that had been helping fight the green cloaks with us.  The man with the arrows took the fancy green cloak who might have been the leader.  He needed to take the fancy cloak to the mayor.

The man with pretty hair told us there was nothing could be done to fix the holes with just us.  He suggested that we try to find any people still in homes and evacuate them and then see if the mayor had any ideas to fix the holes.

By the time we had finished getting the people out, my town form had worn off.  It startled the man with pretty hair and the caring one, but I think maybe after the initial shock, they aren’t too afraid of me?  I’m not that big among my herd, but my herd is still much larger than any of the people I have met in the towns I have been through.  The caring one is the closest in height to me, but still not as tall. The little one Vee seems so small in comparison.

I wonder what we will find out from the mayor.  I hope she can help us fix the holes in the levees.  I don’t want their town to drown.  I am also a bit worried about the temple and the bulette creature Alvan’s note mentioned.  I like creatures, but remembering the stories A’nor told me, I don’t think I will like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uri (Urimaris) = the man with the pretty hair  
> Thae (Thae'wyn) = the caring one  
> Vee (Val'urenise) = the little one  
> Cyth = the one with the arrows  
> \---  
> translations for the familial terms Jade uses (loosely based on Elven):  
> Ap'tya - granpa  
> Em’rya - granma  
> Atya - dad  
> Emya - mum  
> A’nor - older brother
> 
> by this naming convention, Jade would have been referred to amongst their herd as Gwinya or Hin’a meaning ‘little one’ or ‘youngling’ but they wouldn't necessarily be comfortable with people outside their herd to calling them that so they tend to let the people they meet name them.


	2. Eldath's temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we go to the temple of Eldath to investigate

We met the mayor and returned the angry green cloak.  His name was Kaius, I think.  Everyone seemed surprised that he was serving Sebek since he had grown up at Eldath’s temple.  His actions did not seem at all peaceful.  We went to Her temple to see if there was anyone left.  And I think the caring one-- wait, no, Thae-- Thae wants to find a plant there.

I fell in the mud on the way.  The one with pretty hair, Uri, does not like mud, or possibly water, or perhaps it’s both.  He seemed displeased that I took enjoyment in it.  But that’s what baths are for.  Just need to find one of those and then I won’t be muddy anymore.  We are right next to a river after all.

Cyth who was dubbed ‘Butt Flag’ by Uri until he gave his name snuck into the temple.  It isn’t an inaccurate nickname, but if that is how Cyth likes to dress, then that is how he should dress.  I don’t know why he needs to sneak, but perhaps there was not without reason since when Thae tried to make contact with them, some of the people inside attacked.  I don’t understand why these followers of Eldath are suddenly being hostile and trying to do harm to the townspeople who appeared to be their friends before.  One of the people who abandoned Her fell before we could convince them to stop.  Vee managed to heal the rest and also me too.  He is so kind.  The people who attacked us had claimed that Eldath abandoned them, but this Sebek they have replaced Her with seems to only want to hurt people.  Uri convinced them to go mend the broken levee.

Cyth found two people inside while he was sneaking, one had scales on his face and seemed very unpleasant, but one was an older man who was very badly hurt.  Vee also healed him and I untied him.  His name was Rehlbed, and he had not abandoned Eldath and helped reassure everyone that Eldath is a nice goddess and peaceful.  She was always my favourite in the herd’s shrine.  Rehlbed seemed equally surprised that the Kaius person had turned from Eldath.  Uri suggested that Kaius might be under some sort of mind control.

While Uri went to check that the Sebek people were fixing the levee, Cyth took the unpleasant man to the mayor, and I carried the body of the fallen one.  Vee had me wait, which turned out to be good since the mayor did not want us to bring the body onto the boat.  Cyth led me to the mayor’s office to leave the body.  

Cyth took what sounded like money from the office.  I guess the mayor told him to, but when Vee began to protest, Cyth said he was going to give it to the mayor because the town needed it more than we did.  Vee seemed sceptical of this and then kept accusing him of being a good person.  Perhaps Cyth was embarrassed by this, but I had no doubt.  He hides his face, but his actions seem like those of a good person.  I followed him, and we met Uri again.

Uri looks tired.  We discussed where to rest, and there was discussion of finding an inn or some other lodging, but… I don’t really fit well in buildings.  The light is fading, and we needed to choose soon.  I ran out of light and changed forms. It seemed to startle everyone again.  Perhaps I should tell them when I change.  Changing doesn’t seem so natural to them.  I’m still learning.  I think there is much to learn from them.

Cyth helped us find a good place in the forest for sleep.  It seems everyone doesn’t need to sleep as much as I do, but perhaps they are not still growing and that could be the reason?

Also, I learned everyone’s names, and they decided to use the name Jade for me.  It is a good name, just like my lucky jade is a good stone.  Maybe I should give them each one of my pretty stones as gratitude for their kindness towards me.  Atya said it was a good thing to express.  I will watch and wait and see which ones speak to me for them. 

But for now, I sleep, and if there is trouble, Em'rya's stick will wake me like it always has.


	3. Boats and Bulettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we took a boat to avoid the bulettes.

We woke up.  I was still a mess as were the others, so I made a shower.  I think I have figured out Uri does not like water. We went to go get Thae’s plant from the temple.  There was no temple. Just a rock in the water. It was weird. I didn’t know there were rocks that floated.  But Thae found the plant their friend wanted. It was a bit of a weird experience, but apparently, their friend is just with them always.  They were looking for blue flowers. They didn’t appear to be poisonous, but I did not eat them. The blue ones are rarely tasty.

We have to herd Vee.  He does not see well during the day, but I don’t see well at night, so it is a balance.  And my strength is useful to my new friends. They don’t call us friends yet, but I think we are friends.  I trust them. 

We found big molehills.  They were made by the scary landsharks.  Cyth seemed particularly scared of them. He always seems so brave.  When he is scared, I know to be scared as well. Uri spotted a shack that led us to a ragged cat and a boatman.  The boatman is named Sieg and he charged all my money and more for the boat, and I understand, I am a large person.  Uri seemed scared on the boat so I remained very still. And then when it became dark, I became a cat so I could move without upsetting the boat.

The boat ride was so long.  Vee played some music once it got dark.  It was nice. He is comforting. We saw more Bulette holes as we went on the boat, and I am thankful that we went on the boat even more.  We managed to get to Osario in one piece and said goodbye to Sieg. He was an okay person. Not scary. A bit reminding me of A’nor. I hope we don’t have to see him again for awhile.  

I changed into my elf form when going into town.  No one was there to stop us. As I don’t have any more money, I was prepared to become something small and tag along, but since I didn’t have to, I became my town self.  It confused Uri. It is just habit now though. I think I look fine as myself, but people don’t stare at me like this, and that is how I prefer it. 


End file.
